


A Stunning Objection

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going swimmingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stunning Objection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicit/gifts).



> Written on 20 March 2012 in response to [alicit](http://alicit.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus and Xenophilius Lovegood: swimming_.

"The Giant Squid—"

"It's not a squid, Headmaster. It's a tool of the Old Ones, and I've come to offer myself up to it for how I've failed my daughter."

"Nonsense!"

_Splash!_

"There are simpler ways of ending yourself, man!"

"If you mean poison, I won't take it!"

"Just go to the wedding and object to it—you'll make your point and _Narcissa_ will kill you for disrupting Draco and Luna's day!"

"Do you really think she would?"

"I'm sure of it!"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lovegood asked.

Severus Stunned him as soon as he was out of the water.


End file.
